


One last time

by Angel_With_The_Shotgun



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Post-Episode: s14e20 Moriah, Team Free Will (Supernatural)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-19 03:16:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20650304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angel_With_The_Shotgun/pseuds/Angel_With_The_Shotgun
Summary: Cas and Dean have a quiet moment before continuing their fight to save the world one last time. Set up after Season 14 finale.





	One last time

"You know, I never really told you how I appreciate you being with us 'till the end of times. Well.. literally until the real end of times. Heh.  
I know I hurt you so many damn times, I know that, and I'm sorry. You mean the world to me. And whatever happens, please know you'll always have a friend in me. I'll always stay by your side.  
"Dean..."  
"No, shut up, let me say it.  
All the things that happened to Jack.. with Jack.. I... I didn't think Cas, I was led by impulse and grief, I hope you'll some time be able to forgive me. Losing my mother, over and over again, it's..." words died in his throat.  
"I understand, Dean"  
"But I do realize, after everything, he is your son... our son, and whatever he did, it was because we didn't protect him enough, especially me, I had so much stuff going on in my head, that I just....  
Cas, I didn't realize what all this would do to you... What if he died by my hand, I would never be able to..."  
"But he didn't, okay?" Cas interrupted. "And you didn't do it. Deep down I knew this wasn't gonna happen, that you won't be able to do that, you're too good, Dean. I know you."  
"I'm really not, Cas"  
"Yes, you are. And now... we can fix this mess together. We will. We're both in pain, but we don't have to suffer alone"  
"Cas, I'm sorry" tears started threatening to fall.  
"No Dean, hey, c'mere.."  
When those strong arms enveloped him in a big bear hug, he felt safe, he felt home. His hands unconsciously went around Cas' waist, grabbing his coat very tight, he never wanted to let go.  
"We're in this together, you have nothing to be sorry for, but... if you'll feel better, then... then I forgive you. For everything, okay?"  
He felt Dean's smile as he sighed in relief. "Thank you, same goes for you"  
"Okay then" they looked each other in the eyes "Fresh start, from now on. Whatever happened, it happened, there is no point going back to the place where everything hurts, right?"  
"You're right Cas, you've always been right."  
"Now come on, Sam is waiting for us in the car, one last time saving the world, right? Team free will for the win." Cas smiled.  
"Damn right. Let's go."


End file.
